


Ripe

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Groping, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Ripe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"Get that red one, Teddy," Harry said as Teddy reached into the apple tree over head. His hands held Teddy's legs tight as he felt Teddy leaning precariously from his perch on Harry's shoulders.

"Got it!" Teddy said happily. 

"Into the basket," Severus admonished and Teddy put the apple into the basket floating along at his side. "How many apples have you picked?"

Harry smiled as he felt Teddy's arms move, the boy counting on his fingers. 

"Eleven!" 

"Your grandma says she needs thirteen." Harry walked around the apple tree looking for ripe ones Teddy would be able to reach.

"There's one." Harry stopped and followed Teddy's finger with his eyes.

"It's a bit high up, Teddy. I don't think we can reach it."

Severus snorted.

"What?" Harry turned to look at him. 

"Give him to me," Severus said holding out his arms. Harry blinked and then grinned.

"I think Severus has a surprise for you, Teddy."

"A surprise?" Teddy clapped his hands and Harry lifted him off his own shoulders and handed him to Severus. 

"Don't drop him," Harry said under his breath. Severus rolled his eyes and Harry stuck out his tongue. 

Harry watched as Severus began to rise off the ground, Teddy squealing in delight, held tight in his arms. Teddy grabbed two perfect apples and then Severus slowly lowered them to the ground. 

"Go on back to the house, Teddy." Harry flicked his wand at the basket. "The apples are charmed to follow you." Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's legs and squeezed then ran up the orchard path, basket of apples bobbing along behind him.

Harry watched him until he was out of sight, then knew he was safely back with the Weasleys when he heard his voice cry out, "I was flying!"

Two strong arms wrapped around him from behind, Severus's chin resting on his shoulder, and he sighed.

"That was very sweet of you."

"I must admit it was part of a most nefarious plan," Severus said as he began peppering kisses along Harry's neck, hands beginning to wander.

"I like your nefarious plans," Harry replied, turning in Severus's arms to face him. Lips captured immediately, Harry moaned into the kiss, his hands moving to Severus's arse and pulling him even closer. 

"I know you do." Severus slid his hand down and gripped Harry's cock through his jeans. Harry rocked his hips forward, reveling in the delicious friction. 

It was all he could do not to come in his pants, Severus's kisses nearly as overwhelming as the pressure on his cock, and then….

Severus pulled his hand a way. In fact, he stepped back completely leaving Harry gaping like a fish, his body leaning toward Severus like a magnetic pull.

"Now is not the time," Severus said, smoothing his ruffled hair.

"It's not?" Harry said breathlessly, stepping closer again, reaching for the obvious bulge in Severus's trousers. But Severus would have none of it.

"No. It would be unseemly. Your godson, or any number of Weasleys might find us." Severus shuddered and Harry laughed.

"You are a tease, Severus Snape." Harry closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection, willing it down. Severus was smirking at him when he looked back up at him. "You are making it up to me later."

"In spades." Harry shivered. Just then he heard the telltale sound of running feet and turned in time to see Teddy approaching, hair black and sticking up in the back. Harry reached for his own hair and attempted to smooth it to no effect. He didn't look at Severus who was surely wearing his 'I told you so' expression. 

"Pie's in the oven!" he cried out, panting. "Grandma says to come back inside the house for some of the _beautiful harvest_." Teddy screwed up his face and blinked rapidly. "Or something like that."

" _Bountiful_ harvest," Severus corrected. "As long as there is wine…."

Harry laughed and took Teddy's hand, walking back toward the house. Severus's hand found his free one and gave it a squeeze, letting it go just before they were in sight of the Burrow. 

A flash of something caught Harry's eye and he looked up. In one of the windows he saw Charlie, clearly grinning and making rude hand gestures. Thankfully Teddy had already run ahead and didn't see him.

"Bloody hell."

"I believe supper tonight will test my resolve not to bugger you senseless in front of the entire Weasley clan," Severus murmured in his ear, clearly having seen Charlie as well. "Fortunate I am so reserved." 

"Reserved, my arse." Harry looked at the expression on Severus's face, replayed his words in his mind, and burst out laughing.


End file.
